Religions
Masihia *'''Masihia''' is the most prominent and featured religion in the series. The religion was founded 800 years ago by Isa Ootsutsuki, who did so after sealing away his mother into the Six Paths Planetary Core with the aid of his brother, Muhamad Ootsutsuki. Masihia is a religion commonly practiced by Harpies and Humans and his the 4th largest religion in the world. As would later be revealed in the series, Masihia is in fact the world's one true religion. Beliefs and Practices *Masihia teaches the belief in one God, who is simply referred to as God as an emphasis to the fact that their is no other like him, and thus, a name is not needed per say. Due to the fact that the religion draws real-world inspiration from Christianity and Islam, many of it's beliefs also coincide with these two, such belief in Prophets, Angels, and an afterlife, or encourging patience, charity, and chastity as virtues, among other things, and forbidding gambling, intoxicants, and dishonesty as sins. *Mashia teach that five realms exist in reality. The first is the''' Kingdom of Lives''', the "normal" world. The second is the '''Kingdom of''' '''Hearts''', which is the realm where unborn souls are created and kept in reserve until it is their time to be born. The third is the '''Kingdom of Limbo''', where souls that have passed on remain in for an appointed time before they are sent to one of the next two realms. The rightous souls go to the''' Kingdom of Heaven '''and the wicked souls are sent to the '''Kingdom of Hell'''. While Heaven's denizens will remain there forever, the denizen's of Hell are punished for their sins before their souls are sent back to the Kingdom of Hearts, where they will be reincarnated to try again. Those who are reincarnated are referred to as Al-Batr, meaning "the seperated". At times, the Al-Batr may retain small parts of the memories of their past lives, or their entire lives at that, which is done as a means of increasing their odds of making it to Heaven. *Mashia's views on other religions fall into three categories. The first is that they were originally true religions sent to the people but became corrupted with time, the second is they are purely false religions that are man-made with the aid of False Deities, and the third is a mix of both concepts. *False Deities in question are sentient creatures. Although they can be maculine and feminine, they lack reproductive capabilities and are immortal. Through God's permission, they are given immense and unnatural levels of power in the form of Deity Chakra, with their purpose being to act as a trial for the people they are sent to in order to see whether these people will continue to worship God or take to worshipping them instead. If a False Deity is succesful in getting a people to worship them, they are granted a 1 million year vacation. However, if they fail to get a people to worship them on one planet, they must then move on to another and try again. False Deities reside on their own personal planet's and are served by Angels. Uslub Ar-Rab '''Uslub Ar-Rab''' is a monothesistic religion fonded by Muhamad Ootsutsuki for the Mobians and Humans who lived under his watch on the moon. Due to also being divinely inspired, the religion's core values fall in line one-to-one with those of Masihia. However, because the religion is meant for the people of the moon, some differences exist. For example, due to the concept of money not being present on the moon, things like interest are not forbidden. Al-Nasara Ishvalism '''Ishvalism''' is a religion that originated 1500 years ago under the teachings of a man known as Prophet Aaron. Due to the fact it shares many of it's beliefs with Mashia, modern society believes Mashia to be a sect of Ishvalism, though the reality of the matter is that both religions were brought to Fairy Vearth by God, although the latter became corrupted with time by it's followers with new beliefs being added in and other being abrogated. Beliefs and Practices Ishavalism is a monotheistic religion that worships the God, Ishvala. The culture of the Ishvalan people is steeped heavily in their religious ideology, which marks the earth god Ishvala as the sole true god and lord of all creation. They are called to pray fervently to Ishvala and live lives of simplicity and righteousness as part of his creed. It is noted that Ishvalans' strict code of religious conduct was borne from the severity of the land, which is not largely farmable and contains very few natural resources, if any. Ishvalans consider their names sacred, as gifts from God, and usually wear sashes striped with burgundy and gold, presumably as a sign of their faith. Ishvalan monks are also heavily trained in melee combat, presumably as a sort of meditative discipline, and are comparable on the battlefield to roughly ten standard soldiers. However, the most contentious point of the Ishvalan religion is its rejection of the Chakra Arts, considering it a practice based in hubris, perverting the natural creations of Ishvala into unnatural forms and thereby suggesting that human hands are more capable. Indhunis '''Indhunis''' is a polytheisitic religion that draws real-world inspiration from Hinduism. Like it's real-world counterpart, it i Barbanism '''Barbanism '''is a spiritualistic religion that draws real-world inspirtation from traditional North American aboriginal beliefs. Orthodox Church The '''Orthodox Church''' is a now-extinct religion that was prominent in the ancient world, and existed for some 400-500 years within the Barbad Peninsula and spread to the eastern lands before dying out some 200 years after the events of "Labyrinth of Magic". It was established by King Saul of Babylon after his henius actions released small glimpses of Dark Gaia's power's from within Vearth. He and his subordinates soon began to worship Dark Gaia, referring to it as Ill-Ilah. and harnessed it's power to gain great power. The religion's believes that Ill Ilah will grant them great power and authority over the world. In order to do this, they are taught to spread terror and agony across the land in order to release Ill Ilah's power from within the planet's core, which they refer to as Jashinism '''Jashinism''' is a religion that worships the False Deity, Jashin. The religion, less than a century old, sees it's followers participating in ritualistic sacrifices, chanting, and prayers. Through continous performance these forms of worship, the followers of Jashinism are granted a form of immortality where, even if they are to be beheaded, they would still remain alive.However, their healing capabilities are the same as any other person's and the experience pain the same way. Due to these factors, most, if not all, Jashinists can be described as masochists. The only known means of death for such people is starvation. Gerudo Church Golden Goddesses Church